onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Magnes
|extra1= |extra2= | jva = Rikiya Koyama | eva = Mark Stoddard |bounty= |devil fruit= | }} Magnes is the former Captain of the Magnes Pirate and the helmsman of the Straw Hat Pirate Appearance Magnes is an very tall large build muscler man he had shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and , a tiger like beard, sideburns, and From his sideburns on, he wear an black captain coat and wear an open buttoned white shirt and had dark brown track pant he wear black belt Personality Magnes is an extremelist and had is very short temper he also lack intelligence and is very simple minded by many thing he also enjoy finding strong opponent even one that stronger then him he also is a very loud, brash, and headstrong who speaks in the third person Magnes is shown to be extremely reckless although despite this he is able to listen to reason when he way frustrated of his old crew betrayal and Hayate explain it was due to his own incompetence of being a captain of a crew because his own personal flaws and allowing his crew to fall and had been burdening him with guilt and fail to act as Proper Captain. Having accepted his weakness, Magnes resolves to become a better person Power and Abillities Magnes is extremely powerful make him one of the Top Fighter in the Straw Fighter Stearing Magnes is quite skilled steering an ship he was able to get the out of dangerous situation Physical Abillities Magnes as an former Captain of his own pirate crew and the only Straw Hat Member who had bounty prior before Luffy got his own bounty Benefit of his muscler body Magnes had an immense durability and possesses immense physical strength he was shown casually lifting a massive, two-handed barbell with a single hand.He also easily smashed through walls, floors, and even a cliff with a single punch Magnes mainly uses wrestling-style moves such as throws, powerbombs, backhanded chops, take-downs, leg drops, high-flying strikes and dropkicks. He is also noted for being incredibly fast, as he is show perform very Fast Punches Devil Fruit Magnes ate the Baika Baika Mi it gave him ability allow him to expand body parts to several times their normal size it increasing his power of his Punches and did little hinderence to speed he can also turn himself to a Giant furthering his Strength Olympia Magnes develop an ability call Olymphia this ability when activate he suround by aura light armor which increase his strength and speed this further enhance with his Devil Fruit further increase the power of his Punches and Attack he first use on Yonshichi of CP9 Relationship Crew Magnes relationship with the Straw Hat Crew was quite bizarre he often annoy most member due his Brash Behavior sometime get angry when any one of them said something that offended him nerveless he is loyal to the entire crew since they are responsible for making Magnes more mature he often call many of his crewmate a nickname he call Luffy Lu He Call Chosuke Cho he call Usopp Uso he call Sanji San He Call Chopper Chop he call Rokuren Roku he call Franky Frank Monkey D Luffy Luffy and Magnes got along well due to their simple minded and naive behavior Luffy ask him to join his crew because he was amuse and amaze by Magnes's Devil Fruit power Magnes initially refuse to join but eventually agree to join because Luffy was planning to set sail to Grand Line upon joining the crew Luffy made him the Helmsman of the Straw Hat. Usually Magnes goof off with Luffy Usopp Chopper and Chopper Date Hayate Chen Saizo Roronoa Zoro Nami Magnes Usopp Sanji Tobi Tony Tony Chopper Nico Robin Mimi Nene Rokuren Franky Brook Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Helmsman